En pareja
by YuriHot
Summary: Himawari, un dia luego del trabajo va a casa esperando encontrar a su amada. Para ella es como si fuera la primera vez aunque eso no es verdad, y demuestra su emocion con una energia descomunal para el amor. Futanari.
1. Chapter 1

Las ocho de la noche, ya en este punto Himawari suspiro con satisfacción por un nuevo día logrado. Ella sabe que para superarse al día siguiente tendría que ponerle mucho empeño, además de que sin duda lo lograría.

Himawari es una mujer de 28 años con un trabajo de oficinista en una agencia de publicidad, viéndolo mejor, no es que ella deseara terminar ahí, pero las cosas así se dieron y no pudo ir en contra del flujo del destino.

Hima como todas las noches al terminar su jornada, retirase gustosa hacia su casa. Se despide de sus compañeras y va en busca de su alma gemela. Alma que jamás le había fayado y que seguramente esperara con una grata recompensa así como lo venia haciendo desde el día en que acordaron compartir algo mas que amor y besos.

"¿Sakurako, aun tu por aquí?" si estas creyendo que esta historia es la típica SakuHima pues ya deja de fantasear

"si, Akari quedo en recogerme pero aun no se aparece" dijo la chica castaña

Sakurako, amiga y compañera de trabajo de Himawari, aquí no había que decir algo pues siendo amigas desde que tienen memoria era suficiente para ser algo inseparables. Aunque eso hubiese llegado a que esas dos terminaran en los brazos de la otra, el destino les coloco una pelirroja que con el tiempo las distancio, pero las volvió a unir aunque ya no de la forma como se las veía en sus años de adolescencia.

"seguro y esta esperándote en el parqueadero" le dijo Hima creyendo que tal vez Sakurako se hubiese equivocado

"no creo, ella dijo que venia por mi" dijo no muy convencida, podría ser cierto pero no quiere asumir su error en frente de su amiga y rival pechos grandes

"¿y le dijiste donde?" preguntó Himawari

"me crees tan tonta como para confundir las direcciones" Sakurako expreso en su defensa

"¿quieres que te responda?" Le dijo Himawari

"no, digo, ¡solo cállate!" Dijo Sakurako y buscó su celular

"¿porque no le llamas?"

"ya iba a eso"

Himawari deja a su amiga solucionar sus problemas a quien se la puede oír pedirle disculpas a su enamorada por medio del celular a cien metros de distancia. Aunque le gustaría quedarse y ver a la pelirroja, en su mente saborea el dulce néctar de unos labios y el recuerdo le apura a su encuentro.

Por ahí va manejando un coche sencillo por las calles oscuras de la ciudad, deteniéndose serena en un alto y espera a que la luz cambie para continuar. En ese pequeño tiempo desvía su mirada hacia un costado, y ve a una rubia que camina alegre y que ella conoce.

"senpai" Dice viendo a la chica que no presta atención a su alrededor

Kyoko no se detiene y continua hasta mas adelante donde otra le esperaba, Hima no logra enfocarse pero casi y ve que ella le era familiar. Pero esos no son asuntos suyos y a la orden del semáforo arranca y vuelve a su camino.

"parecía a Ikeda-senpai"

No es que le importase ya sabia mas o menos que a Kyoko le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, citar a sus amigas y las que podía las convencía para que terminaran en la cama. Mas no se imaginaba que Chitose cayera en las garras de la rubia, aunque debía de sospechar pues tampoco es que Chitose fuera una santa.

"estoy cerca"

Llegando a hasta un pequeño barrio muy colorido se hallaba iluminado entre arboles verdes una pequeña construcción. Fruto del trabajo duro y la cooperación les permitió montar desde sus inicios un hogar pequeño pero acogedor.

Hima estaciono el vehículo en la entrada y antes de volver por el subió hasta la puerta de la casa donde encontró unas llaves que le permitió abrir la reja del garaje. Metiendo el auto por fin pareció que ese tiempo le costaba cada vez mas minutos de su vida con cada día que pasaba. Una puerta automática funcionaria mejor, pero la economía pega duro.

Abre la puerta de la casa y antes de que Hima se quite los zapatos un olor agradable roza su nariz y provoca que aspire con gusto del ambiente. Su corazón no podía estar mas que feliz, aunque se sintió un poquitín culpable por su chica, dejarle todo el trabajo del hogar solo porque ella llega primero.

Pero se lo compensará y Hima sabe como hacerlo, ya luego disfrutara de una recompensa que no se sabe bien quien es la que la recibe pues ambas terminan tan feliz que no se sabe si sirve realmente de algo.

"estoy de vuelta" anuncia ella ahora acomodando sus zapatos y descolgando su cartera

"bienvenida" dice una melodiosa voz que le recibe "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" dice

"no a estado tan mal, pero sabes que mis días son los mejores cuando estoy contigo" dijo Himawari caminando por el pacillo hasta estar junto a su novia "me siento mal, tu cena huele delicioso"

"¿y eso te hace sentir mal?" dijo ella y le dio la espalda para volver a la cocina, Hima la siguió de cerca

"bueno, ya sabes… siempre haces la cena, quisiera por una vez me dejaras darte cariño" dijo Hima

"es eso, nuestros horarios son distintos, no me importa ya te lo he dicho" Dijo su novia quien vuelve a ella con un poco de carne entre unos palillos "abre" le ordena

Hima abre grande y deja que sabor inunde su boca maravillándola con los sabores y mandándola al paraíso "cada día te superas, estoy celosa"

"no digas eso, a mi me gustaría ser tan buena en la cocina como lo eres tu Himawari" le dijo

"estoy fuera de practica"

"no lo estas, creeme" expreso con una sonrisa "ahora ¿quieres cenar o prefieres darte un baño o…"

"preguntaras si te prefiero a ti" Hima dijo y envolvio sus brazos en la cintura delgada de su novia y la atrajo cerca para un beso "me moria de ganas por volver a probar tus labios" dijo sonrojada pero con firmeza

"¿no te alcanza con lo de esta mañana?" dijo su novia igualmente sonrojada y emocionada en cierta parte que Hima comenzaba a sentir por su cercanía cuerpo a cuerpo

"sabes que no" Dijo y moviendo sus caderas mas en circulo estimulo a su novia un poco mas "y tal parece que tu tampoco"

"detente… ahora no…"


	2. Chapter 2

Himawari deja que ella sea una vez su guía, sabe que a su novia no le gusta demasiado llevar las riendas, porque a veces parece perdida y desorientada sobre sus movimientos. Pero aunque sea tímida Hima sabe que ella puede lograr enloquecerla siendo sí misma, balbuceando palabras que le cuesta pronunciar, haciendo ruiditos de vergüenza. Como la ama a la señora de la casa.

— me estaba tardando demasiado ¿verdad? — dijo Himawari y volteo hacia el rechinar de la puerta del baño.

— Yo… yo solo… quería saber si… necesitas ayuda — dice ella apartando la mirada por la vergüenza y sonrojada al encontrarse el majestuoso cuerpo de Himawari completamente desnudo bajo la regadera.

— solo me tomaba mi tiempo — Himawari la estudia de pies a cabeza y una sonrisa le acompaña, la vista de su novia que avergonzada y sonrojada se oculta tras una toalla es muy estimulante — ¿quieres acompañarme? — dice y gira sin mirar una llave apagando la lluvia que caía sobre sus hombros

Ella no habla, no dice nada, solo deja que sus pasos la guíen hasta Himawari y mientras su distancia se acorta su destino parece comérsela con la mirada. Ella no se atreve a hacer lo mismo, su destino es más brillante y el agua que le acaricia es tan hipnótico como sus ojos que ruegan por su atención.

— Himawari — suspira cerca y sus brazos la rodean para no dejarle marcharse

— Dime amor — Hima le acaricia su mejilla y deposita un beso fugas sobre sus rozados labios

— ¿Por qué me torturas así? — su pregunta deja perpleja a Himawari pero siente algo entre sus pies y sonriendo se da cuenta de que la toalla que envolvía a su novia ya la había liberado

— dices que yo te torturo cuando es todo lo contrario

Himawari la sostiene y besa a su amada con mucho empeño, ella quiere hacerle notar que su necesidad es grande y que solo su novia, la que está de frente correspondiendo sus besos, es la única que la puede hacer sentir en los cielos. Su novia se derrite y su corazón se acelera con cada suspirar que ahoga entre sus labios que ocupados se envuelven entre los de Himawari.

— ¿ya es suficiente? — Respira agitada y se avienta lejos de Himawari — así no saldremos nunca de aquí

— Tal vez aquí quiero vivir — dice Hima extendiendo su mano para alcanzar el largo cabello de su amada

— No digas tonterías — ella toma aquella mano y guía a su dueña devuelta a la regadera

El agua cae sobre dos cuerpos que se mueven por su bendición, entre ellos los roces son certeros y calientan los cuerpos. Uno quiere seguir en la gloria mientras el otro trata de evitar el contacto. Himawari ríe despacio jugando con su novia que trata de huir, pero pronto siente en su cuello un beso salvaje algo doloroso.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunta pero no está enojada, sus ojos parecen rogar por mas

— Deja de moverte así — dice su novia que le da la espalda

Hima aprovecha y con delicadeza recorre con sus manos la figura de su amada; desde los hombros hasta su cintura extiende con sus dedos el agua. Le mira las mejillas y como estas se colorean, ella suspira cuando roza "accidentalmente" el pecho de su novia.

— Eres tan hermosa — deja su mano quedarse ahí hasta que ella sea la que decida por donde proseguir

— no juegues… no juegues conmigo — lleva sus manos hacia su pecho y presiona sobre las de Himawari indecisa por el próximo movimiento

— Yo no quiero jugar — Himawari se muerde los labios, aparta una de sus manos y la lleva hasta el vientre de su novia, ella la imita y prosigue a perseguirla — mi amor

— no es el momento Himawari

Ella no deja que Hima prosiga y se gira para estar frente a ella, sus ojos se encuentran y le tocó el turno a Himawari de volverse tímida. Ella le sonríe coqueta y besa a la chica de cabellos azul mientras la aprisiona en la pared, entonces su timidez parece madurar, Hima lo siente y le excitó aquello que palpita acariciándola ahí abajo.

— Por favor amor — suplica en un intento de llegar más lejos

— La cena se va a enfriar — ella se aparta avergonzada, trata de cubrirse con sus manos y pronto alcanza una toalla — parece que no necesitabas mi ayuda después de todo

— Eres mala amor — dice Himawari lamentando que su novia se ocultase otra vez sobre esa tela

— Tal vez… — dice y voltea hacia la puerta — pero no será por mucho ¿verdad?

— No lo creo — dice Hima lanzando una indirecta al bulto que asomaba en la entrepierna de su novia — ¿me compensaras luego?

— Himawari — dice ella y vuelve para darle un rápido beso — apúrate, ya veremos — y así deja sola a su chica que caliente suspira y ruega porque ese momento ya llegue.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

En un pequeño edificio de apartamentos, en el último piso, en uno de esos pequeños, conviven felices una pareja de tonticas enamoradas. Sakurako y Akari no eran muy suertudas y llevaban una vida un tanto justa, pero aunque a veces el día le dé una mala cara, las noches siempre pueden ser las mejores.

Y así en aquella noche como en cualquier otra, en cuatro paredes los gemidos fuertes y el golpe constante de la piel mojada, hacen eco que jamás escuchan aquellas enamoradas. Solo sus voces erradas creen oír en la tormenta de sexo, o solo es la cama que rechinando anuncia su retiro. De todas formas no había nada mejor para la pareja, para Akari la verga de Sakurako y para la castaña el apretado canal de la pelirroja.

— Akari-channn — grita Sakurako al borde del colapso, pues a veces su locura no le hace bien a su cuerpo

— Sakurako-chan ha haha… ¡dámelo todo! ¡Destrózame con tu pene!

Era una orden tal vez, Sakurako no estaba segura pero Akari parecía cambiar al momento del amor, se volvía algo tosca o en este caso bocona. Pero Sakurako no era quien para decir lo contrario, la pelirroja era sexi gritando y más cuando sus ojos inocentes se perdían, y daban paso a jugosas fantasías.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

De vez en cuando desviaba su atención de sus palillos que los movía sobre la mesa y concentraba su atención en la chica al otro lado del mueble, con gestos sutiles a veces se insinuaba a su novia un momento que le avergonzaría, sonrojada se volvía cuando ella la descubría.

— Deja de hacer eso — no era una orden, sonaba como una súplica tierna y linda de un pequeño y lindo cachorrito indefenso

— ¿Qué cosa? — Satisfecha por haber llamado su atención Himawari descansó los palillos sobre la mesa — dime amor

Ella suspiró tan delicada y bebió de una taza un poco de té — sabes de que hablo Himawari — le dijo sin poder mantener su mirada sobre su novia — me pones nerviosa

Himawari se alivió un segundo antes de ponerse juguetona otra vez, y así, apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó sobre esta para alcanzar a su novia del otro lado. Ella no le hiso caso o a menos lo intentó, pero era difícil no desviarse un poco de su té y admirar el escote travieso de Himawari. La tenia, no soportaría ese espectáculo tan maravilloso, ese era su juego, aquel que Himawari inicio y que deseaba llevarlo aún más lejos.

— No estas usando brasier — ella cubrió sus ojos con su taza que levanto para beber

Himawari siseo viendo a ella acariciar con sus labios aquel objeto, su imaginación trabajó y en ella la imagen de sus labios recorriendo los de su novia bastaban para encenderla — ¿quieres saber que más no estoy usando?

Tentador, maldita sea que era tentador lanzarla sobre la mesa y averiguarlo por su cuenta. Ella lo sabía a la perfección cuan sexy podría llegar a ser Himawari con el mínimo esfuerzo, y así mismo ella caía en sus garras y no descansaba hasta explorar cada rincón de su cuerpo. Pero aun tenia cosas que hacer y si Himawari se sentía algo caliente, debería tener que esperar un poco más.

— Baja de la mesa, por favor — dijo ella tratando de contenerse y ocultar sus necesidades por un poco más de tiempo

Hima hiso lo que le ordenó pero con un movimiento tan provocador que tuvo su efecto en su novia, ahí al filo se sentó un segundo marcando en sus prendas sus hermosas piernas y glúteos — ¿quieres algo de ayuda con eso?

— No sé de qué hablas — dijo sonrojada apartando la mirada

Ella recogió la vajilla y los llevó al fregadero para limpiarlos, claro que había algo que le molestaba y que le impedía moverse bien. Tal vez piense que Himawari se ofrecería para lavar los platos pero la ayuda que ella quería se encontraba entre sus piernas. Himawari podía estar diciendo la verdad y solo quería ayudar a su novia como siempre lo hacía, así no tendría que esperar demasiado y su momento llegaría lo antes posible.

Himawari vio a su novia tener un poco de problemas con sus movimientos, y para ella, no fue más que motivo de orgullo. Saber que aun después de tres años seguía teniendo ese efecto en su novia, la llenaba de felicidad, y la motivaba a seguir jugando un poco más.

— ¿no crees que estas siendo un poco dura conmigo? — Himawari rodeo a la chica desde atrás y sumergió sus manos en el agua donde ella las mantenía

— Me culpas a mí — dijo y por un momento creyó sentir el cálido aliento de Himawari sobre su hombro izquierdo, pero cuando volteo a verla se dio cuenta de que su imaginación y sus deseos se estaban apoderando de ella pues Hima la había dejado para ponerse a su lado.

— no mi amor

 **Mientras tanto…**

Una rubia de ojos azules se retorció sobre la cama de un hotel, llevada por las placenteras caricias que circulaban por sus nervios. Y aunque sus muñecas dolieran producto de las esposas que la mantenían retenida a la cabecera de la cama, la explosión de placer era mucho interponiéndose a cualquier sensación desagradable o dolorosa.

— ¡maldición, que buena mamada! — Sus palabras no eran adecuadas pero se entendía lo que sentía en ese momento — aha ¡casi llego!

La chica compañera culpable de su loquera sonrió para sus adentros pues sus labios no podían curvarse de aquella forma en ese momento, estos ocupados acariciaban con esmero la vara caliente y palpitante de la rubia — mjeto, Tusheno-san

Kyōko sintió su cuerpo tensarse con aquel movimiento, la cabeza que baja hasta ocultarse de sus ojos se escondió entre sus piernas. La chica suspira y agarra las piernas de la rubia con fuerza preparando el momento final que tanto deseaba.

Kyōko intenta por décima vez tratar de agarrar la melena blanquecina de su compañera, pero se frustra por las ataduras y sin poder soportarlo más, descarga una corriente electrizante inundando con semen la boca de su acompañante. La chica suspira encantada bebiendo en varios tragos el néctar tratando de soportar sin que se le escape ni una gota, pues de la verga de la rubia el flujo de líquido no parecía conocer fin.

— ahaahaha… Chito… ahaaha… Chitose… — su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba, las gotas que resbalan cruzan por ellos y regala a la chica de lentes una excitante combinación, y con pequeños espasmos clava en la boca de Chitose sus últimas gotas — ¿Cuándo te volviste buena… en esto?

Chitose levanta la cabeza, sus labios apretados dejan liberar por error el líquido espeso y cae por su mentón, traga otra vez y con sutil delicadeza limpia con sus dedos unas gotas de semen que resbala por sus pechos — lo hice como siempre Toshinō-san — dice y acaricia con su lengua sus dedos impregnados de jugo de amor

— no me… no me convences — dijo Kyōko pues sentía algo de celos

Chitose gateo sobre el cuerpo de Kyōko llegando hasta estar frente a frente, su mirada la mantuvo y sonriéndole guiño un ojo — ¿crees que se la he mamado a alguien más? — le pregunta y como castigo pone sus dedos sobre los labios de la rubia para que se pruebe así misma, aunque castigo a Kyōko le fascina pues no demora en chupar los dedos de la blanquecina

Chitose luego baja y besa a la rubia en la nariz, Kyōko hace una mueca pues el olor a semen inunda su olfato — yo no he dicho eso — dice y se avienta en un intento de alcanzar la boca de Chitose pero faya en el intento

— jeje… — ríe y baja para besar los labios de la rubia, no era tan mala además quería saborearla — me gusta practicar muy seguido, pero no debes sentir celos de unos simples juguetes y unas cuantas bananas, mi boca solo ha chupado tu verga Toshinō-san… y bueno… una que otra vez también se la mamé a Chizuru


	4. Chapter 4

Desde la cama ella ve disimulada a su novia que anda deambulando dentro de la habitación preparándose para dormir, un libro entre sus manos la cubre para no dejarse ver interesada en los actos de Himawari, pero lo que ella desconoce es que sin importar lo que haga siempre hay pequeños detalles que la delatan.

Hima por su parte disfruta mucho de las reacciones de su novia, ella lo sabe y hasta siente pena por su chica quien cree que puede engañarla. Pero una mentira inocente no le hace daño a nadie, después de todo, si llegase a ser descubierta Hima tiene muchas formas de apaciguar a su novia.

Así, que como siempre, entre los delirios de las hojas y las letras ignoradas, Hima va y viene luciendo su figura, sus delicadas curvas que se asoman entre las prendas traslucidas que porta, regala a los ojos curiosos un festín visual que daña severa la cordura.

— ¿esta interesante esa novela? — dice Himawari quien se detiene a un lado de la cama, coloca sus manos en el filo del colchón y se inclina juguetona más cerca de su amante

— ah, yo… ¡si sí! — dice apresurada apartando la mirada que había puesto sobre Himawari y ese escote travieso que juguetona parece hacer unos movimientos

— ¿De veras? — Se muestra interesada — tal vez deberías prestármela luego que termines con ella — ella se aparta, no espera que conteste porque ya sabe demasiado — ¿de qué trata?

— ah este… — Hima sonríe y da la vuelta dándole la espalda va hacia el tocador — es sobre la odisea de una doble agente

Ciertamente Hima estaba mintiendo y conocía la obra bastante bien, pero quería saber hasta qué punto su novia estaba atenta a la lectura — ¿de verdad? Cuéntame más

— este… pero eso sería arruinarte la historia — eran buenas sus intenciones — no quiero hacerte spoiler

— Es así entonces… — dijo Hima resignada pues sabe que su novia trataría desesperadamente de no cometer un error que pueda dañar su experiencia

Pero a todo eso lo más importante para ambas eran los pequeños detalles que las hacer sentir amadas, entre ellas buscan la manera de seguir por el camino de la felicidad. Algo que recordar por el resto de sus vidas y si el destino no es demasiado cruel, seguramente nacerán muchos momentos inolvidables.

— lo siento mucho

— La verdad es que ya leí esa novela — Hima extiende una mano y de ella deja caer una pieza superior desconcertando con su acto a su amante — no me arruinarías nada si me lo contaras

— ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

Hima no dice nada y deja lo que estaba haciendo para volver su atención a su enamorada, la chica sobre la cama suspira emocionada al verla completamente de pies a cabeza mostrando algo más que antes por alguna razón inexplicable. Hima siente esa mirada intensa y como recompensa se despoja lentamente de sus prendas.

— estaba pensando que… — Hima desnuda posa un poco para su novia — tal vez deberíamos escribir nuestra propia historia

Mientras tanto…

Una agitada Sakurako se avienta torpe contra la pared de su habitación, su respiración es pesada y necesitada mientras el sudor cae como cascada por todo su cuerpo. Ella cansada estaba y algo sedienta, y gracias a los cielos no estaba sola pues de ser necesario el auxilio no estaría lejos.

— Estuviste increíble — dice una chica acostada sobre una cama con algo de esfuerzo pues no era necesariamente ajena a los pesares de Sakurako

— necesito una ducha

Ciertamente esa chica podría ser la culpable de su tomento, pero no era lógico echarle la culpa de todo, pues si bien esa pelirroja es algo violenta, las necesidades de Sakurako casi están a la par, además no negaría algo de diversión aunque aquellos juegos casi la lleven al borde de la muerte.

Pero todo es una exageración, ya verán que después de un rato aquellas chicas estarían como nuevas y disfrutando de la vida como solo ellas saben hacerlo.

Sakurako tomando su propio consejo trata en un momento de buscar la puerta indicada mientras deja a su novia descansar sobre su cama, luego de unos breves segundos entra en la habitación destinada al aseo personal y otras necesidades. Pero antes recostándose otra vez en la pared, se toma un tiempo para observarse a sí misma.

— Sí que soy un desastre — vio en lo que se ha convertido y no le queda otra más que reconocerse como tal

Mas su vista pasa a su amigo que flácido cae sin vida, sonríe imaginando que su pobre muchacho ya no tiene fuerzas para continuar, pobre de el que fue usado hasta el sacio casi infinito de una pequeña pelirroja. Pero las cosas no terminan ahí, pues desde su parte trasera le llega la factura como consecuencia de los juguetes que por ahí transitaron.

— Siempre digo que dejare de hacerlo pero soy demasiado necia — Sakurako entonces gira una llave y tan pronto el agua empieza a correr — creí ya estar acostumbrada pero Akari-chan saca una cosa nueva cada noche

Se mete en la ducha reconfortante por el efecto estimulante de las gotas sobre su piel, su cuerpo se relaja e inconsciente mueve su cabeza para que su rostro reciba el impacto de la ducha. Pero su relajación no dura mucho cuando se vio interrumpida por un par de manos ajenas que recorren su delantera y se detienen en sus pequeños pequeños pequeños casi inexistentes pechos.

— Sakurako-chan… — canta la pelirroja en su oído — Akari está caliente

Sakurako sabía bien que su chica tenía esos antojos de vez en cuando pero creía tener la certeza de que esa noche sería una excepción, pero nada más equivocada. Al menos Sakurako era bastante estimulable y solo se necesitaba unas pocas caricias para tenerla en posición de ataque.

— Akari-chan ¿no fue suficiente? — sabía que era inútil resistirse pero deseaba saber en qué fallaba a la hora del sexo

— sí que lo fue, pero Akari no resiste verte desnuda

No le dio tiempo de objetar pues Akari ya había caído de rodillas y a continuación llevo el creciente pene de Sakurako a su boca. Sakurako no le quedó otra que empezar a gemir otra vez, volviéndose nuevamente loca por como Akari le complacía con sus labios.

Mientras tanto…

En una habitación diferente a una normal una chica de anteojos gime descontrolada mientras los empujes que recibe hacen que su voz suene descuadrada. Pero aunque su voz sea así, sus gemidos complacen a su amante que desde atrás mueve sus caderas vigorosamente, llevando en un vaivén a su pene que entra y sale de la vagina húmeda de aquella chica

— Chitose… ah

— Toshinō-saaan… mmm… que rica verga tienes


End file.
